Personal Ad via BFF
by TwilightofCraigslistContest
Summary: Looking for Hot Sexy Single Man for my BFF  - Forks, WA -


Contest: **Twilight of Craigslist AD Contest (Part I)**

Title: ****Personal Ad via BFF**  
><strong>

Rating: **M**

Word Count (minus A/N and header): **630**

**Don't forget to read the other entries! www. fanfiction. net/u/ 3211840/ Also, follow us on twitter! twiCraigslist**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking for Hot Sexy <span>Single<span> Man for my BFF (Forks, WA)**  
>Date: 2011-10-22, 11:00AM<br>Reply to: swfbffinneed (at) craigslist (dot) org

* * *

><p>Looking for hot sexy single (MUST BE SINGLE) man over 21 for my gorgeous single BBF. She is in desperate need of a sexy good guy to show her that not all men are hopeless or worthless. If interested in meeting a beautiful brunette with a sinfully curvy body, soulful brown eyes, wonderful soul and intellectual mind then read on.<p>

To qualify for a one on one meeting than read through the list of requirements and if you meet them then feel free to contact me with a bio about you letting me know why you are the one she needs. If I agree with you, I will arrange a causal run in where you can try your luck.

- First thing first, are you single? This is a must. Single means no girlfriend, wife, boyfriend, friends with benefits or any combination of this. Psycho exs are not a deal breaker as long as they are exs. This means you can't still be hooking up but claiming that they're stalking you. If you answered yes then move on to the next questions.

- Are you employed? This is also a must. Employed means you have a job and receive a paycheck for said job. If self-employed please disclose what type of self-employment it is and if it checks out you will be informed. Note: Sitting on the couch eating, playing video games or watching sports does not count for any form of employment and if you disagree please hit the little red x at the top.

- Do you live on your own, with a roommate or with your parent(s)? If you live with your parents, why? Do you have any plans to ever move out on your own or are you planning to just go from there to whoever else will put up with your ass? If there is a logical or valid reason for not being on your own please explain.

- Are you self-sufficient or do you rely on others to take care of you? Meaning, are you a man or Mamma's Boy? By Mamma's Boy I mean, you need her to cook, clean, hell even pick your clothes and have never made a decision without Mamma's permission. Mamma's Boys need not reply.

Now if you answered the above questions correctly (If you do not know what the correct answers are please stop here, you are disqualified) I would like to hear from you.

In case you want to know more before replying here's a little about my BFF. She is single, Caucasian, employed woman, age 21. She is smart and funny with a big heart.

She loves to read all kinds of books but is a sucker for the classics though. She enjoys having passionate and thought provoking discussion on all manner of topics. She likes a variety of music and movies. She likes to cook and is damn good at if I say so. She is stubborn and fiery which means she is no push over. She is also loyal, caring and willing to help others in need.

If you are interested in meeting this smart and sexy woman to see if you are compatible please take a moment to tell me a little about yourself. Some examples of what to include in your details are: What is your idea of a good first date? Please give as much detail as possible. What is your ideal girl? Please be specific in details. In gift giving (buying or receiving) what is more important cost or thought? Please explain. I need to know why you're the good sexy hottie that can rock her world and keep her from becoming a nun.

Please help me keep my BBF she is far too sexy to hide in a habit.

* * *

><p><strong>Host's Note: Tell us what you think by submitting a review. Don't forget to vote for your favorite Twilight of Craigslist entries at www. fanfiction. netu/ 3211840/**

**Public voting begins Oct 25 and runs through Nov 6. Don't forget to check back to the contest profile page on Oct 25 to place your vote!**


End file.
